


Take a Bite

by hurryupsnufkin



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: (also ik the vulva refers to the external parts but it's a pretty word so shh), Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbianssss, Masturbation, My is on the asexual spectrum, it's really badly written im sorry aghfjsd, they are both in their 20s btw, title inspired by Take a Byte by Janelle Monáe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryupsnufkin/pseuds/hurryupsnufkin
Summary: Snorkmaiden needs some help. Luckily, Little My is close by.And always up for a midnight snack.
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Take a Bite

Snorkmaiden panted, eyes squeezed shut, finger thrusting in and out of her vulva with desperation.

The snork currently found herself in her room in Moominhouse, in the middle of the night, feeling extremely horny. But for some reason, she just couldn't seem to reach that climax she so craved.

She tried to imagine her paws were someone else's, some stranger's, but of course her mind always travelled back to a certain small mymble. And her mind knew that the fat, furry digits currently stroking her insides were not the small, smooth, and slender ones her body and heart yearned for.

"M-My..." she breathed, trying to envision the girl before her, commanding Snorkmaiden and calling her sour-sweet names as she worked her magic.

It was hopeless.

Snorkmaiden cried out, in frustration rather than fulfilment. She huffed, moving her paw up and wiping her juices off on the fur of her stomach before stretching her fingers, trying to ease the cramp. Defeated, tears pricked her eyes as she stared up at the dark ceiling. Not being able to get off could be awfully aggravating.

"Need some help?"

Snorkmaiden shot up in bed, letting out a little shriek before covering her mouth with a paw. Her wide eyes stared at the basket across her room that held extra blankets, and even in the darkness, she could make out the unmistakable onion-like head poking out.

"Little My!" she exclaimed, bewildered and feeling like she ought to cover herself up - even though she was almost always naked, anyway. She made do with closing her legs shut. "W-what are you doing in my room?!"

My shrugged, hopping out of the basket and making her way onto the bed. "I needed somewhere to sleep, and the teapot's getting boring."

Snorkmaiden raised an eyebrow at her.

"...And I like your room! It, uh, smells nice. Better than Moomintroll's dump, anyway."

Snorkmaiden frowned at her.

Little My sighed. "Okay, I like _you_. I like being near you. Happy?" It sounded like a confession, but My's paws were still firmly planted on her hips as if interrogating the snork opposite her.

Snorkmaiden blushed even more, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as she tried to process what the hell was happening. "I mean, well, I suppose so, but I-" she realised the predicament she was in. "Wait a minute! My, have you been here the whole time...? Whilst I've... been..."

The little mymble's paws fell from her hips and her face seemed to hold a guilty expression. "Look, I didn't mean to, okay?! I was asleep for most of it, anyway, I only got woken up a while ago, and what was I supposed to do?" She folded her arms. "Anyway, do you want it?"

Snorkmaiden blinked. "W-want what?"

"My help."

Snorkmaiden's heart raced. Surely she was dreaming. But, oh, the loud beating of her heart that was pierced by the look of determination in My's eyes told her it was all very real. As did the feeling stirred in her groin. "But you... I thought you weren't... into this stuff?"

"I'm not, but... I'm into you. And I like making you happy."

"You do?"

Little my nodded, making her bun bounce in that familiar way Snorkmaiden had always found so endearing. "And let's just say I... know a few things." She placed a paw on Snorkmaiden's leg, sending a jolt of electricity straight to her groin. "Don't worry, I won't bite." She teased, drawing a giggle from Snorkmaiden that made My's heart race. Her legs fell open slightly as the mymble shuffled closer on her knees, now grabbing both of her thighs, the grip firm yet tender. Snorkmaiden let herself relax a little more, lying on her back, feeling safe and wholly trusting.

My felt equally safe, now laying on her stomach, the velvety fur of the other's thighs brushing against her cheeks making her feel secure and comfortable and like she was where she belonged. _Fuzzy like a peach_ , she thought, and found that was not the only part of Snorkmaiden resembling the sweet fruit: her pink folds glistened with slick and My found the sight almost mouth-watering; a juicy peach just waiting for her to devour it.

After an uncharacteristically nervous pause, she licked a tentative stripe up the slit, making Snorkmaiden gasp and arch her back, already desperate for more. My's eyebrows raised as she stared at the sight before her, and found herself feeling just as hungry for more of that reaction as Snorkmaiden was for more attention.

Her fingers curled into the white fur and she dived back down, eagerly licking up the fluids that leaked from Snorkmaiden's hole. The tip of her tongue played with her labia, making the snork squirm and hopelessly grab at the bedsheets beneath her. Then My's tongue dipped back into her hole, pumping in and out as far as it could reach, and Snorkmaiden felt as though she were floating on a cloud. An electric thrum of pleasure shook through her entire body, sparked by every curl of Little My's tongue.

It switched between pumping in and out of her vagina and licking all the way from bottom to top, flicking her clitoris so expertly she had to stop herself from crying out too loud lest she wake someone. My kept up her punishing pace for ages, occasionally pressing sweet kisses to her vulva and thighs, but mainly her tongue continued to swirl and lick and suck, causing Snorkmaiden's head and heart and body to mix into one hot, wet melting pot of euphoria, love and lust twisted together as she panted and huffed out My's name alongside other, cruder words.

Little My greedily ate it all up: the breaths, the cries, the warmth and closeness, every twitch and jerk of the other girl's body as she lapped ardently. Soon, Snorkmaiden's utterances turned into pleas of mercy, begging Little My to let her cum; she was so close; please; let me cum; _I love you_. The small mymble needed no other motivation, and fiercely thrust her tongue into her soaking hole whilst moving one of her paws to stimulate the clit with her thumb. As she rubbed little circles onto it, Snorkmaiden felt a burst of euphoria as her orgasm wracked through her body, her limbs tensing and her mouth parted on a silent scream. My removed her paw but continued to lap up the juices that flowed out as Snorkmaiden came down from the best high she'd ever experienced in her life.

Eventually, Little My removed her tongue, messily wiping the fluid off her mouth and cheeks with the back of her paw. She got up into a kneeling position, and gazed at the heavy rise and fall of Snorkmaiden's rotund belly as she caught her own breath. Pride of accomplishment and a fondness that felt dangerously close to love filled her chest with warmth, and she clambered onto the snork's stomach, curling up and resting her head on the other's chest.

"I dunno about you," she yawned, "but I'm shattered. 'Night." She closed her eyes, snuggling into the soft fur.

Snorkmaiden chuckled fondly, and if that weren't enough to add more warmth to My's heart, she lifted a paw and gently stroked her. "Thank you, Little My. Sweet dreams."

They both fell asleep, utterly satisfied.


End file.
